Falsos adultos
by Yakumo.spiral
Summary: Ser adulto ha resultado ser más complicado de lo que pensaron en sus años de preparatorio. Todos aprenderán que el pasado es imborrable, el futuro inevitable, el amor complicado y la amistad irrompible. Ahora era la muñeca Hyuga que su padre siempre quiso que fuera. UA. Segunda parte de Falsas princesas. 17/20.
1. Ino

_Segunda parte de Falsas Princesas_

 _UA_

 _Lime_

 _Menciones sexuales (tanto hetero como homo)_

 _Una historia sobre los diferentes caminos que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida, cómo puede cambiar alguien durante su juventud, las dudas respecto al futuro, problemas amorosos, recuerdos dolorosos y crecimiento personal._

 _Ser adulto no es fácil_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ino**

La lluvia caía sin cesar y ella simplemente podía observar cómo las gotas golpeaban el cristal de su ventana. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, nunca le había gustado la lluvia, siempre le bajaba el ánimo. Ella que siempre estaba llena de energía lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era tumbarse en la cama y dejar que su mente vagara. Eso iba a hacer cuando algo en la calle llamó su atención. Acercó su rostro al cristal, notando su frescor. Parpadeó varias veces ¿qué demonios hacía Sakura bailando sola en la calle? Estuvo tentada a abrir la ventana y llamar a su amiga pero algo la detuvo, había algo en esa escena que contenía una belleza incontenible. Ni siquiera una foto o una pintura podrían captar la belleza en los movimientos de su amiga. Su pelo rosa se balanceaba con ella, acariciando sus brazos desnudos. En esos momentos parecía un hada, un ser de otro mundo, cuya belleza atrapa a los demás.

Esa era una buena definición para describir a la Sakura de esos momentos. La universidad había cambiado a la Haruno, sinceramente las había cambiado a todas. Habían crecido, se habían hecho adultas. Algunos defectos se habían diluido y otros se habían remarcado. Durante esos años habían vivido experiencias inolvidables, había reído hasta que les doliese el estómago y llorado mientras se abrazan. El dolor de una era el dolor de todas y las risas de todas eran la alegría de cada una. Eran una familia. Pero les faltaba un miembro. Apretó los labios y se dejó caer en la cama.

Hinata pensó. Hacía años que no la veía, al principio mantuvieron el contacto, pero cuando la Hyuuga no fue para las vacaciones de invierno supo que algo iba mal. Tampoco apareció para las de verano. Les dijo que no podía, que tenía unas prácticas. Quisieron ir pero ella les dijo que no lo hicieran, que era muy caro y que mejor gastasen el dinero en disfrutar. No debieron hacerle caso. Solamente sabían cosas de ella por medio del facebook y eran más bien escasas, al parecer la chica seguía sin ser muy dada a las redes sociales. Quería llorar, siempre que pensaba en ella la inundaba la tristeza y el pesar. La necesitaban, sin ella eran una familia rota y más ahora que tanto Temari como Tenten se iban a graduar.

Los años habían pasado demasiado rápido y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban en su penúltimo año y sus amigas estaba a punto de graduarse y buscarse un futuro. Tenten volvería a Konoha y Temari aún no sabía lo que haría. La Yamanaka comprendía la indecisión de su amiga, si ella estuviese en su lugar tampoco sabría qué hacer.

Y por eso no quiero novio. Pensó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Esas eran algunas de las ironías de la vida, todo el mundo pensó siempre que Ino sería de ese tipo de chicos que siempre tendría novia. Y se equivocaron. Ella estaba muy feliz siendo soltera, era libre de ir a dónde quisiera, de coquetear con el chico que se le antojara. Se estiró en la cama, miró por la ventana y sonrió al ver que había dejado de llover. Cogió su móvil y con la rapidez característica de alguien que pasa demasiado tiempo mandando mensajes les dejó uno a sus amigas en el grupo que tenían.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis con esta historia._

 _Próximo capítulo: Hanabi_


	2. Hanabi

**Capítulo 2: Hanabi**

* * *

Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando la alarma de su móvil sonó. _Mataré a Ino._ Pensó molesta, por culpa de la rubia ahora tenía una resaca terrible. Se incorporó en la cama, agradeció vivir en un apartamento donde no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie. Ella vivía con sus dos mejores amigas, Mei y Haruhi. Era vecina de Sakura, Ino y Karin que vivía en el piso de arriba. En frente vivían Temari y Tenten, en un piso más pequeño con solamente dos habitaciones. Encontró su mirada en el espejo, frunció el ceño al ver su aspecto. El pelo totalmente despeinado, el maquillaje corrido y la camiseta de su ex desarreglada. Se quedó mirando la sencilla camiseta que por supuesto le venía grande, le echaba de menos. Se acercó el cuello de la camiseta y la olió. Una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro cuando no captó su olor, el tiempo lo había borrado como tantas otras cosas.

Se bajó de la cama con suavidad y se dirigió al baño, sin duda necesitaba una buena ducha de agua caliente para despejar la mente y el corazón. _Claro, como si el agua fuera mágica._ Pensó con amargura.

Dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo, le dolían las piernas por culpa del cansancio. Todo por culpa de las locas amigas de su hermana, amigas que ahora también eran de ellas. No llevaba ni un año en la universidad, para ella seguía siendo un lugar extraño pero ellas la habían ayudado a que se sintiera como en casa. Y siempre se lo agradecería. Hablaba con Hinata una vez a la semana por skype y siempre le repetía que hablase con Sakura y las demás pero ella se negaba. Le decía que era demasiado doloroso. Al principio no lo entendió pero al poco de llegar a Tokyo lo hizo. Las chicas estaban viviendo la vida que Hinata quería, esa que su padre le había arrebatado. El no poder estar allí era demasiado difícil para su hermana, además verlas le traería demasiados recuerdos, algunos relacionados con cierto rubio al que tuvo que dejar ir.

Que Hinata se fuera a Inglaterra no fue fácil para nadie, ella la echaba de menos, seguía necesitando a su hermana mayor. Algo que, por supuesto, jamás reconocería. Quería que ella viera lo mucho que había crecido, la había visto hacía más de un año, justo antes de empezar la universidad. Había ido hasta allí para pasar una semana con su hermana y la había notado cambiada. Veía a su hermana una vez al año, solía ir durante las vacaciones de verano. Pero en esa visita la notó distinta, cierto era que Hinata había cambiado desde su primer reencuentro. Pero algo le había pasado y le atormentaba no saber el qué.

 _La gente cambia._ Ella lo sabía muy bien, solamente tenía que pensar en sí misma para saberlo. Ese verano volvería para verla y esperaba poder saber si le sucedía algo. Después de todo las hermanas pequeñas también pueden cuidar de las mayores.

En la cocina se encontró con Haruhi y Mei desayunando. Las miró con el ceño fruncido ¿cómo demonios hacían sus amigas para estar tan frescas después de una noche de alcohol y bailes hasta el amanecer? Supuso que eso formaba parte de los misterios de la vida. Tomó asiento murmurando un buenos días y sus amigas simplemente la miraron. Esos meses de convivencia les habían servido para saber que por las mañanas era mejor no molestarla.

Al ver su camiseta intercambiaron una mirada. Y llegaron a la misma conclusión, Hanabi seguía pensando en Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.

Próximo capítulo: Tenten

Sé que los capítulos son cortos pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia los capítulos serán más largos y poco a poco irán saliendo los demás personajes.


	3. Tenten

**Capítulo 3: Tenten**

* * *

Estuvo tentada a lanzar el examen por los aires. Lo había terminado, el último examen de la carrera. Quiso girtar de la alegría y saltar por toda el aula. Pero se contuvo, caminó con paso decidido y algo acelerado hasta su profesor, dejó el examen en la mesa y con una radiante sonrisa salió de allí. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí estiró los brazos y gritó:

— ¡Libertad!

Ya no podía contener su alegría ni un segundo más. Algunos compañeros estaban fuera comentando las respuestas del examen, habló un rato con ellos y luego salió corriendo. Había quedado con sus amigas para celebrar que ella y Temari eran libres, su amiga rubia habría acabado su examen un par de horas antes. Así que probablemente ya estuviesen todas en el bar esperándola.

No se equivocó.

Sonrió al ver que hasta Hanabi, Haruhi y Mei habían ido. Se llevaba tres años con esas chicas, no podía evitar notar la diferencia de edad pero con los meses les había cogido cariño y ya no las consideraba la hermana de Hinata y sus amigas. Eran también de ella. Se dejó caer en la silla. Las chicas estaban bebiendo cerveza y comiendo nachos, cogió uno y esperó para pedir su bebida./span/p

—Parece mentira que ya haya acabado — comentó.

Una etapa de su vida había acabado y ella casi no se lo podía creer, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Ya no era una adolescente, ahora era una mujer adulta que había terminado su carrera universitaria. Había llegado la hora de salir al mundo real y por extraño que pareciera se sentía preparada.

—Ya somos libres.

Temari alzó su bebida y todas brindaron. No pudo evitar reír, se sentía aliviada. Paseó la mirada por sus amigas, habían cambiado tanto en esos años. Ya no eran las adolescentes con ganas de comerse el mundo que llegaron a Tokyo, seguían estando locas pero eran más responsables, más seguras de sí mismas.

La tarde pasó entre risas y anécdotas. Sus amigas quisieron irse de fiesta pero ella estaba cansada, habían sido unas semanas agotadoras. Había tenido también exámenes prácticos que habían requerido de toda su concentración. Solamente quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir durante un día entero. Por eso se despidió de las demás con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad con tranquilidad, respirando el aire fresco de la noche. La primavera acababa de llegar y aunque el clima era más agradable seguía sintiendo el frío en las mejillas y las manos.

Alzó el rostro y miró el cielo, no pudo ver las estrellas. _Eso será diferente dentro de dos semanas._ Pensó con melancolía. Volvería a Konoha y una de las primeras cosas que haría sería ir al mirador y contemplar el cielo. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por tener su futuro planeado, a diferencia de Temari que aún no sabía si quedarse en Tokyo, irse a Konoha con Itachi y sus hermanos o ver mundo.

Sin duda Tenten no quería estar en la piel de su amiga.

* * *

Y aquí otro capítulo más de esta pequeña historia. Ojalá os haya gustado y queráis seguir leyendo para saber que es de la vida de los demás.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Tokyo. El siguiente va a ser diferente, en él la protagonista será la ciudad y cómo se siente cada uno en ella, incluidos Sasuke, Shikamaru y Neji.

¿Reviews?


	4. Tokyo

**Capítulo 4: Tokyo**

El agua bañaba las calles de Tokyo, bajando despacio por sus edificios, embarrando sus parques y creando un mar de paraguas de distintos colores. Era una ciudad llena de gente, de vida y de lugares escondidos. Eso último era lo que había enamorado a Sakura. En Tokyo era fácil esconderse y cada día podías encontrar un lugar nuevo. A Ino le encantaba por la variedad de tiendas y estilos que había. En cambio a Karin le gustaban la variedad de bandas musicales que tocaban en los locales de la ciudad. A Hanabi le gustaba porque nadie la conocía.

Tenten echaba de menos la variedad de gente que habitaba Tokyo. Konoha era una ciudad pero al final parecía que todos se conocían.

Y Temari, ella simplemente echaba de menos Japón. Le gustaba Estados Unidos, era un lugar diferente pero no podía evitar añorar su hogar.

Hinata seguía soñando con vivir en Tokyo pero sabía que simplemente eso jamás sucedería.

A Shikamaru le gustaba porque su madre no podía controlarle. Y a Sasuke simplemente no le molestaba. No podía decir que le gustase algo concreto, pero tampoco se sentía fuera de lugar, había conseguido sentirse en casa en el apartamento que compartía con Shikamaru.

Neji echaba de menos la libertad de la que gozaba en la ciudad. Y como Temari, echaba de menos su hogar, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Tokyo era una ciudad de la que no todos se enamoraban ni soñaban con vivir ahí. Pero era un lugar único, uno en el que muchos habían encontrado su segundo hogar o incluso a sí mismos. Pero por muy grande que fuera había encuentros que eran inevitables.

Eso pensó Sakura cuando se encontró con Sasuke en aquel templo, al parecer ambos habían pensado en el mismo lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia. La joven lo miró y luego sonrió con amplitud. Y ante la mirada del Uchiha comenzó a bailar. Y como meses atrás había pensado Ino, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esa imagen era demasiado bella. Cerró los ojos, no quería verla. El moreno había crecido pero seguía sin comprender demasiado bien lo que le sucedía con Sakura. Sintió que ella le cogía de la mano y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Y juntos bailaron bajo la lluvia.

Porque Tokyo era una ciudad mágica.

Solamente Karin fue testigo de ese momento. La tristeza se reflejó en su rostro.

¿Por qué Sakura no superaba lo de Sasuke? Jamás lo entendería.

En Tokyo no es tan fácil esconderse como pensaba Sakura.

 _Sé que he estado ausente y lo siento por eso pero tengo mis motivos para haber desaparecido de esa forma. La mejor forma de disculparme es subir varios capítulos lo más pronto que pueda. Espero que este os haya gustado, sé que es corto pero eso no quita que sea importante,_

 _Geraldine, Caro y Lin muchas gracias por comentar, espero que esta historia os atrape igual que Falsas Princesas._

 **Próximo capítulo: Karin**


	5. Karin

**Capítulo 5: Karin**

Le gustaba decir que nunca se había enamorado y cada vez que esas palabras salían de su boca mentía. Lo sabía muy bien pero le gustaba aparentar que era fuerte, que su cuerpo era fácil de conseguir pero que su corazón era inalcanzable. Karin seguía recurriendo a su máscara para protegerse de los demás pero sobre todo para poder mirarse al espejo.

Mujer fatal la llamaban algunos, zorra decían otros. Y ella sonreía, le gustaba tener esa fama, le hacía sentirse poderosa y fuerte. Karin confundía la fortaleza con no enamorarse. Lo que no sabía es que era el miedo al amor lo que la hacía débil.

Durante sus años de universidad un par de chicos trataron de tener algo serio con ella, la pelirroja los rechazó con dureza. No se arrepentía. Con los años su corazón se fue haciendo más duro. Con los años se fue pareciendo más a su madre, esa mujer que tanto detestaba.

Era una mujer por fuera y una niña por dentro, una niña que vivió una decepción tras otra. Esa a la que su hermano mayor abandonó, la misma que lo esperó el día de su graduación en el instituto. Y aún seguía esperando.

Karin necesitaba ser salvada porque si sus amigas se descuidaban ardería, sería un fuego hermoso y destructivo. Ellas no podían seguir con los brazos cruzados mientras ella se iba desintegrando. Sakura la observaba todos los días, tratando de saber cómo ayudarla, cómo quitarle todos sus miedos, no iba a dejarla arder.

Lo que sus amigas no sabían era que Karin estaba enamorada. Pero no era correspondida. Y sufría, y cada día su corazón se iba rompiendo un poquito más. La miraba todo los días y solamente podía recordarse a sí misma que era imposible. Y ella le sonreía con esa sonrisa perfecta, llena de vida. Y la pelirroja fingía que no sentía nada, que todo seguía como antes, cuando iban al instituto y la veía como a una amiga más. Pero todo eso cambió una noche de dos años atrás. Cuando se acostó con Sakura por primera vez.

Sakura no sabía que ella era la única capaz de salvar a Karin, tampoco sabía que cada vez que se encontraban en la cama la destrozaba. Sakura era ingenua y Karin se acobardaba cada vez que miraba esos ojos verdes que la paralizaban.

Esa noche Ino se removió en su cama al escuchar los gemidos de la habitación continua. _Últimamente sus encuentros son más frecuentes._ Pensó, no es que fuera una acosadora sin vida o algo por el estilo pero era inevitable escucharlas cuando las paredes de ese piso eran tan finas. Estuvo tentada a golpear la pared para que se silenciaran pero no quería ser una aguafiestas. Bufó y se tapó los oídos con la almohada. Le sorprendía Sakura, era una bisexual que no se había acostado con ningún hombre pero que buscaba a una de sus mejores amigas cada mes. De Karin no le sorprendía, su vida sexual era la más activa de todas.

Lo que Ino no sabía era que en cada beso, en cada caricia y en cada encuentro cargado de lujuria Karin trataba de olvidar el olor de Sakura.

Y Sakura, ella simplemente era incapaz de olvidar a cierto hombre de ojos oscuros que se negaba a salir de su vida.

Eran amigas pero había muchas cosas que no sabían.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Un capítulo muy complicado pero espero que os guste._

 **Próximo capítulo: Shikamaru**


	6. Shikamaru

**Capítulo 6: Shikamaru**

Miró el montón de apuntes con aburrimiento. Odiaba estudiar, odiaba a la directora por empujarlo a ir a esa universidad. Y odiaba a su yo del pasado por no haber podido negarse a estudiar una carrera doble que le hacía esforzarse. Pero sin duda lo que más odiaba era la música hardcore de Sasuke a todo volumen. Se equivocó al pensar que el Uchiha sería un compañero de piso tranquilo. El Uchiha Sasuke de la preparatoria había cambiado. Atrás quedó ese chico que veía a las mujeres como una molestia, conservaba sus modales y su seriedad pero no era extraño que llegase a casa borracho. Y más de una vez se había encontrado a una desconocida en su casa. Pero peor era encontrarse a una conocida.

Soltó un gruñido a recordar la noche que se la encontró a ella en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua. ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres de Tokyo Sasuke la había elegido a ella? ¿Por qué esa mujer no había podido irse con otro hombre? Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. _No debería importarme._ Pero lo hacía y eso le jodía la vida. Ella se había metido en su cabeza años atrás, sin que se diera cuenta, sin quererlo lo había seducido y enamorado.

Sí, el genio para el que todo era problemático estaba enamorado.

De su mejor amiga.

De la mujer que su compañero de piso se tiraba.

La misma que lo miraba como si aún tuvieran ocho años.

Ino era la dueña de sus sueños más emocionantes y de la peor de sus realidades. Golpeó la frente contra la mesa en la que estudiaba. Definitivamente la vida era una mierda. Fue a final de su último año de preparatoria que se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga le atraía. Fue durante el verano del año anterior cuando se percató de que estaba enamorado de ella, justo en el momento en el que la vio con solamente una camiseta de Sasuke. Ese mismo instante en el que comprendió que ella había recorrido el cuerpo de Sasuke con besos y caricias.

Le torturaba pensar que él la había tenido entera cuando él apenas y había probado sus labios.

Y lo peor era que esa no era la única vez que se la había encontrado en mitad de la noche refrescándose. Y cada vez se había perdido mirando sus largas piernas. Y siempre le ofrecía un cigarro. Ella siempre se sentaba en la encimera y hablaba despacio mientras él miraba el suelo y fingía que la escuchaba. Por dentro se quería morir.

Ino no lo sabía.

Nadie tenía ni siquiera una pequeña idea.

Shikamaru se había vuelto un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos.

Karin lo consolaba por las noches y el tabaco por el día.

Si de eso trataba ser adulto era una mierda.

Lanzó los apuntes al suelo y salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarro. Era el último del paquete, maldijo al darse cuenta de que le tocaría ir a comprar.

Vio a la gente pasar pero su mirada se enfocó en un color. Rosa. Y sonrió al ver a esa mujer caminar entre personas grises.

Shikamaru no sabía que por dentro Sakura era un pozo negro.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Shikamaru es uno de mis personajes favoritos y en esta historia será importante._

 _Próximo capítulo: Sakura._

 _El capítulo de Sakura es uno de mis preferidos, con el que espero sorprender a los lectores._


	7. Sakura

**Capítulo 7: Sakura**

Su mirada se encontró con la de la peluquera, sonrió. No iba a dar un paso atrás, la mujer le sonrió de vuelta. Fue un alivio cuando vio que era una chica joven con el pelo verde con mechas azules y un par de piercings visibles. Desde el momento en que la vio supo que no iba a tratarla como una loca al escuchar su petición. Cerró los ojos y dejó hacer su trabajo.

Había llegado la hora de cambiar.

Ino siempre le había dicho que podía usar su apariencia física para expresarse. Bien, el rosa iba a desaparecer de su vida.

La noche anterior su vida se volvió negra y así se volvería su pelo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, sabía que tratarían de disuadirla. Hacía años que era una mujer capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Hacía meses que se había vuelto una chica impulsiva. Hacía tiempo que su vida estaba condenada. Desde el preciso instante en el que se enamoró de él.

Sin poder evitarlo a su mente vino el recuerdo de una noche casi tres años atrás. La noche en la que Sasuke y ella estuvieron a punto de tener sexo. Esa misma en la que lo dejó con los pantalones bajados en su coche. Porque ella no quería eso, estuvo a punto de cometer un error terrible pero por suerte su cerebro le gritó que se detuviera. Aún se repetía que fue la decisión acertada. Aún lo dudaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el resultado final. Cabello negro cayendo por los hombros, flequillo de lado rozando su ojo izquierdo. Ojos verdes rodeados de negro y labios rojos como la sangre. Casi no parecía ella. Se acomodó una vez más su falda negra, soltó un botón más de la camisa roja transparente en sus costados. Se veía como una mujer tentadora, se sentía como una.

Ino la esperaba en el salón, con un vestido verde que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratase. La rubia no pudo evitar dirigir su atención al pelo de su amiga. Había pasado una semana y aún no se acostumbraba.

— ¿Y Karin?

—Hoy salía con sus compañeros de clase — explicó la Yamanaka.

Ella asintió conforme.

Últimamente la pelirroja estaba algo distante con ella.

Pero no le dio importancia, tal vez simplemente necesitaba pasar más tiempo con otra gente.

Esa noche salieron con la idea de quemar la ciudad.

Sus tacones resonaban contra el suelo, ese que tanta gente había pisado.

Se sentían llenas de vida. Sakura sentía como si su fondo negro si hubiese disipado al cambiarse el color de su pelo, se sentía diferente, una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa. Ino solamente quería bailar, disfrutar de su juventud.

Bailaban, rozando sus cuerpos, atrapando miradas, soltando carcajadas. Se sentían vivas.

Una cabellera grisácea captó la mirada de Sakura, le hizo un gesto a la rubia y ambas se acercaron a ese hombre que tantas cosas les había enseñado.

Él no pudo evitar el beso de la joven de pelo negro. Correspondió sin pensar, con los cerrados y siendo ovacionado por sus antiguos compañeros de universidad. No era de menos, se había ligado a una jovencita sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sus manos recorrieron la fina cintura de la chica.

Se separaron un instante, el justo para que el abriera los ojos. Tardó cinco segundos en reconocerla. Pero no se apartó cuando ella volvió a buscar sus labios. Ya no era su alumna, ya no era una niña, era una mujer preciosa y no se sintió culpable al desearla.

Ino no prestaba atención a la escena, estaba demasiado ocupada besando a uno de los amigos de Kakashi.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Sé que hasta ahora los capítulos son un poco oscuros pero la idea es que eso vaya cambiando según avance la historia._

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Verano._**

 ** _Guest:_** _Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra ver que te gusta la historia. En el siguiente aparecerá Hinata y al otro Naruto pero hasta el capítulo de cada uno aún queda. Espero que sigas la historia y te guste._

 ** _Lin:_** _Me alegro de que te haya sorprendido el fic. Sí, Karin tiene relaciones con Shikamaru, se enamoró de Sakura al poco de llegar a la universidad, Ino está rota y Sasuke es la única forma que ha encontrado para consolarse, se siente culpable por Sakura. Y Sakura sabe que algo pasa con su amiga y el Uchiha pero trata de mirar hacia otro lado. Tenten saldrá en el próximo capítulo, para Neji aún queda. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me ha alegrado ver que te gusta. Me apetecía hacer algo un poco más oscuro pero poco a poco irán alcanzando la felicidad o eso espero xD Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste._


	8. Verano

Capítulo 8: Verano

Hanabi observó el oscuro cielo de Londres, nunca le había gustado esa ciudad. Tenía todo lo malo de Tokyo y encima el clima era demasiado apagado. Se detuvo en la puerta del aeropuerto, supuestamente su hermana iría a recogerla a ese lugar. Hinata siempre insistía en ir a por ella, era como si no se diera cuenta de que su hermana ya era una joven universitaria de diecinueve años. Se apoyó en la pared y esperó. Con los ojos bien abiertos. Un hombre se le quedó mirando, recorrió varias veces su cuerpo y cuando llegó a la altura de su rostro se encontró una mirada cargada de molestia y su bonito dedo corazón en el cual destacaba su uña pintada de azul.

— ¡Hanabi!

Se giró al escuchar el llamado de su hermana mayor y parpadeó un par de veces. No se esperaba ese cambio de imagen, hacía un mes que habían hablado por skype y su pelo seguía casi igual que cuando estaba en preparatoria. Pero ahora su flequillo recto había desaparecido, ahora su flequillo era desigual, siendo una de sus partes más larga y la otra por encima de su ceja. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo ladeado, los mechones que se escapaban eran rizados. Y la ropa, eso también había cambiado. Hinata vestía elegante, parecía una mujer de negocios con sus tacones y esa falda entubada. Cuando llegó a su altura las dos se fundieron en un abrazo. Hacía un año que no se veían.

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado y las chicas habían decidido pasar dos semanas en Filipinas. Llevaban todo el año ahorrando para ese viaje. Tenten se había unido a ellas, ya que había pedido esas dos semanas de vacaciones a su empresa. Temari no había podido acudir, no tenía dinero suficiente para hacer ese viaje y es que la rubia ya no dependía del dinero de su padre, de hecho se negaba a hacerlo. Así que el grupo se había reducido a: Sakura, Karin, Ino, Tenten, Haruhi y Mei. Hanabi seguía en Londres con Hinata.

Las chicas seguían sintiéndose dolidas, no comprendían por qué ella sí que podía ir a verla pero con ellas ni siquiera hablaba con skype. Algunas cosas seguían doliendo aunque los años pasaran.

A ninguna les sorprendió cuando Tenten les dio la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Arata, el primo de Kiba con el que la chica tenía una historia. Al volver a Konoha se habían reencontrado y aunque al principio ella tenía sus reservas en salir con él poco a poco fueron quedando cada vez más a solas y las quedadas se convirtieron en citas. Ahora los dos pensaban alquilar un piso en el centro de la ciudad.

La vida pasaba rápido y los días de preparatoria cada vez se alejaban más.

Para Ino eran como un recuerdo difuso.

Para Sakura se habían reavivado la noche que se reencontró con Kakashi. La misma noche en la que perdió su virginidad. Sus amigas no tardaron en enterarse y obviamente se sorprendieron. Y no era para menos, Haruno Sakura a sus casi veintidós años había perdido la virginidad con su antiguo tutor de la preparatorio, uno de los hombres más deseados de Konoha.

Ino aún recordaba esa noche entre risas, ella había estado delante cuando su amigo se acercó a su antiguo maestro y lo besó. Jamás se esperó que aún después de reconocerla él le seguiría el juego. Tampoco se esperaba que mientras besaba a uno de los amigos de Kakashi Sakura se acercase para decirle que se iba con él a su casa. Intercambiaron una mirada y al ver que su amiga estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer le sonrió con amplitud.

Al parecer Sasuke había perdido su oportunidad de ser el primer hombre en hacer gemir a su amiga. El recuerdo de ese hombre le hizo fruncir el ceño, sin duda era la persona más complicada que conocía.

Hanabi paseó la mirada por el apartamento de su hermana, era pequeño, estaba perfectamente ordenado, las paredes blancas y los escasos muebles transmitían tranquilidad pero también frialdad. De nuevo contempló a su hermana, ya casi no reconocía en ella a esa chica que dejó Konoha entre lágrimas.

La soledad la había cambiado. El día en que Hinata pisó el suelo de ese país extraño la niña murió y la mujer nació.

Pero esa no era la mujer que Hanabi pensó que sería. Era fría. Era la clase de persona que su padre quería que fuera. _No es Hinata._ Frunció el ceño, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, tenía que aprovechar esas dos semanas para resucitar a la chica dulce, la que siempre cuidó de ella, la que jamás dejó atrás a nadie. La que sin duda hablaría con sus amigas todas las semanas en vez de prohibirles ir a verla.

Iba a traer a Hinata de vuelta como fuera.

Temari se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba agotada, sin duda la vida de los adultos era un asco. Salió de la universidad con una fuerte ambición, el sueño de triunfar, de destacar y de hacer algo importante con su vida. Y ahí estaba rellenando informes que no le importaban, organizando la agenda de su jefa. Odiando su vida. Era verano, debería estar de vacaciones con sus amigas en vez de sola en un piso vacío.

El verano era esa época del año llena de expectativas, fiestas, festivales, risas y noches borrosas por culpa del alcohol. Fue en verano cuando Hanabi comprendió por qué su hermana actuaba como lo hacía. Fue en esa época del año cuando Hinata dejó caer su nueva máscara delante de su hermana pero sólo para recuperarla días después.

Fue entonces cuando Temari decidió que necesitaba un cambio en su vida. Y al mismo tiempo Uchiha Itachi regresó a Konoha.

La vida a veces se encarga de unir a personas que se empeñaron en separarse.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Y ahora es cuando la historia comienza a moverse, todos los personajes irán haciendo su aparición. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.

 **Próximo capítulo: Sasuke.**

 **Lin:** De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia. Sobre Ino se irá viendo un poco más sobre ella pero soy de la opinión de que a cierta edad todo el mundo está roto de alguna forma. Porque que fuera con Sasuke lo hacía más significativo, ella ha buscado estar con alguien de quien se fiaba, un chico que estaba perdido, Ino no se iba a estar acostando con cualquiera, además sabía que Sasuke no se iba a enamorar de ella. De Hanabi y Kiba se verá algo más y Suigetsu saldrá más adelante. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

¡Nos leemos!


	9. Sasuke

**Capítulo 9: Sasuke**

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios al sentir el peso de otra persona sobre su espalda. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber quién era, sin duda se trataba de la persona más molesta de su vida. Pensó que se libraría de él al irse a vivir a Tokyo pero cada vez que volvía a su ciudad natal se le pegaba como una lapa. Parecía que los años no pasaban en su mejor amigo, el rubio seguía siendo infantil, escandaloso e idiota. Trató de rodar en la cama para quitárselo de encima pero el Uzumaki pesaba demasiado.

—Quítate de encima, dobe.

La voz del Uchiha estaba cargada de molestia. Pero eso poco importó al otro chico, rió por lo bajo y pasó su lengua por el cuello del moreno. Sasuke se tensó por completo ¿a qué estaba jugando el rubio?

— ¿Te preocupa no poder controlarte, teme?

Su tono fue juguetón. Él apretó la mandíbula, iba a matar a ese imbécil. Cuando notó los dientes de su amigo cerca de su oreja giró el rostro. Naruto sonrió y mordió su mejilla. Sasuke giró por completo debajo de su amigo. Estaba a su merced pero no por mucho tiempo. Cogió aire, sabiendo cual era su única alternativa.

— ¡Itachi, Naruto se está aprovechando de mí!

El de los ojos azules lo miró impresionado y él no pudo ocultar su sonrisa burlona cuando su hermano mayor abrió la puerta de golpe.

—Naruto.

La voz del mayor fue lo suficientemente autoritaria como para hacer al rubio bajarse de la cama de un salto. Se arrodilló ante Itachi y pegó su frente al suelo.

—Lo siento, Itachi-sama. Sólo estaba jugando, lo juro.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el discurso que su hermano le estaba echando al rubio. Aún no comprendía demasiado bien por qué su hermano seguía viviendo con sus padres, ganaba suficiente como para pagarse un apartamento para él solo. Tal vez quería hacerle compañía a su madre.

Sasuke no sabía que Itachi estaba esperando a alguien.

Itachi no sabía que se cansaría de esperar dentro de poco.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a su fin, al día siguiente cogería el tren hacia Tokyo. Las clases comenzarían de nuevo y con ellas la rutina. Tocaba volver a la vida real.

Volvería a verla a ella.

Hablaría con Ino.

Se disculparía con Shikamaru.

Porque era consciente de que por su culpa el Nara estaba sufriendo. Y Uchiha Sasuke no era tan insensible como todos creían.

Ya no era el mismo chico que dejó Konoha para irse a estudiar a la universidad más prestigiosa del país. Ahora sabía lo que quería. Al terminar de estudiar se quedaría en Tokyo trabajando en algún despacho de abogados o en alguna empresa. En sus planes no estaba regresar a Konoha, al menos no por el momento.

Y también sabía algo más.

La quería a ella.

Iba a enamorarla otra vez.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Gracias por leer, espero os haya gustado!

 **Próximo capítulo: Mei y Haruhi**


	10. Mei y Haruhi

Capítulo 10: Mei y Haruhi

Las hojas caían lentamente de los árboles, dejándolos desprotegidos. El otoño siempre le había parecido una estación triste, había que recuperar la ropa de invierno, era como si todo lo que pasó en verano hubiera muerto. Incluidos los amores de verano. Mei soltó un suspiro, sus amigas siempre le decían que era demasiado enamoradiza, que se ilusionaba cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero ella solamente quería vivir una historia de amor como la que Hanabi había tenido con Kiba aunque sin la ruptura, obviamente.

La universidad no le había robado la inocencia, ella seguía viendo el mundo con los ojos de una niña. Y por eso mismo Hanabi y Haruhi siempre estaban pendientes de ella, cuidándola.

Haruhi era todo lo contrario a Mei, en su mente no estaba enamorarse, tenía ambiciones más grandes. Haruhi estaba estudiando ingeniería informática. Era una de las pocas chicas de su clase y podía decir que sus notas eran las mejores de su clase. Y eso que ella tenía vida social, excepto en exámenes, ahí se encerraba en su habitación y ni sus compañeras de piso la veían. Era una joven ambiciosa y no pensaba que un chico se interpusiera en su camino. Mucho menos después de ver lo mal que lo había pasado Hanabi al tener que despedirse de Kiba. Le dolía ver que su amiga aún pensaba en ese chico. Porque por mucho que la Hyuuga tratase de fingir que ya no pensaba en él sus amigas sabían que mentía.

Hanabi aún dormía con las camisetas del Inuzuka. Y desde que llegaron a la universidad solamente había salido un par de veces con un chico y besado a otro en la discoteca. Al parecer para la princesa ningún chico era lo suficientemente bueno.

Así había sido siempre.

Pero ahora no era por eso. Ahora los comparaba a todos con él o peor le recordaban a ese hombre.

Y lo peor es que ellas no podían hacer nada. Simplemente ver como su mirada se apagaba cada día más.

Pero después de las vacaciones Hanabi estaba distinta. Parecía más mayor pero también más triste.

¿Es que acaso crecer iba unido a la tristeza y el dolor?

Si así era ella prefería ser como Peter Pan.

Mei seguía siendo una niña que quería crecer.

Haruhi era una adulta que no quería serlo.

Y Hanabi era una joven a la que nunca se le permitió ser una niña.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no son personajes principales pero necesitaba hablar sobre ellas. Espero que os haya gustado!

Próximo capítulo: Temari.

El capítulo de Temari es crucial en la historia.


	11. Temari

¡Hola! Sé que he desaparecido durante un siglo, podría daros mil escusas pero lo importante es que he vuelto y os traigo un nuevo capítulo. En mi opinión es ahora cuando las historias comienzan a enlazarse, cuando todo empieza a tomar forma. Temari me encanta y en esta historia es un personaje muy importante, así que espero que os guste su capítulo.

 **· · · · ·**

 **Capítulo 11: Temari**

Nevaba en Konoha cuando Kankurou abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana con el rostro enrojecido, empapada y con una gran maleta a su lado. Temari sonrió y su hermano mayor solamente atinó a abrazarla con fuerza.

Sabaku no Temari había vuelto a Japón y era para quedarse.

Se había cansado de la soledad.

Gaara estuvo a punto de dejar caer el plato cuando vio a su hermana en medio del salón con un jersey que le estaba enorme. Ella no le dio tiempo a moverse y se abalanzó encima del pelirrojo. El joven abrazó a su hermana, la mujer que siempre le había cuidado, la que lo había ayudado a convertirse en el hombre que era.

Temari había pasado casi nueve meses viviendo en Estados Unidos, no se arrepentía pero ya se había cansado de vivir sola. Echaba de menos a sus amigas, a sus hermanos y a él. El hombre que un día dijo que se casaría con ella.

Itachi se fue de Tokyo hacía casi dos años, cuando su padre sufrió un infarto y él tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa. No habían roto, más bien se habían dado un tiempo para vivir sin ataduras. Él necesitaba dedicarse por completo a la empresa y a su familia, y ella necesitaba ver mundo.

Ahora los dos estaban en la misma ciudad de nuevo. El reencuentro era inminente.

Tenten se detuvo unos segundos para observar con atención a la rubia. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Temari nunca había llevado el pelo tan largo. _Has crecido, amiga_. Y con una sonrisa le abrazó. Meses después estaban juntas de nuevo.

—Podías haberme avisado, Tema-chan.

La Sabaku No sonrió al ver el puchero por parte de la morena. Con los años Tenten mostraba más su lado dulce y femenino. No se equivocaba al pensar que de todas ella era la única que había logrado deshacerse de su máscara por completo y eso la enorgullecía.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de la sala de estar del apartamento que la morena compartía con Arata, su novio. No le sorprendió cuando su amiga la llamó para contarle la gran noticia y no se pudo alegrar más. Si esos dos no habían acabado juntos antes había sido por Hyuuga Neji, el primer amor de Tenten. Ese chico siempre se había interpuesto entre ellos aún sin saberlo. Jamás imaginó que al acostarse con él su amiga lograría borrarlo por completo de su vida. Y gracias a eso la morena tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Tenten era feliz y Temari sintió que la vida tenía algo más de color.

—¿Has hablado con Itachi?

—No, aún no sé qué decirle.

—Dile que lo sientes, que ya has visto mundo suficiente como para saber que él es todo el mundo que necesitas.

Temari rió feliz.

—Jamás pensé que precisamente tú me dirías algo tan cursi. Sin duda Inuzuka Arata te ha cambiado.

Un guiño por parte de la rubia y un sonrojo por parte de la anfitriona.

Temari se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y una promesa de verse al día siguiente para ir a comer. Tenían que recuperar el momento perdido.

Fue cuando ya llevaba una semana en Konoha que Temari se atrevió a ir a buscar al genio Uchiha. Un suspiro. Vamos, Temari no va a ser tan difícil. Se dijo a sí misma tratando de infundirse valor. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entrar ahí y decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero antes de que pudiera llamar y decir quien era el gran portón se abrió y lo que vio jamás lo olvidaría. A escasos metros de ella estaba Itachi. Besando a una mujer. A otra. Y algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos. Al parecer se cansó de pensar. Pensó con amargura. O tal vez jamás esperó. Se giró sobre sí misma, si seguía ahí sus pensamientos se harían cada vez más oscuros.

Llamó a Tenten. La necesitaba.

Temari no sabía que Itachi sí la había esperado.

Itachi no sabía que ella por fin había vuelto y que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Tenten no sabía cómo arreglar el corazón de Temari.

 **· · · · ·**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis esta historia a la que le tengo tanto cariño.

Próximo capítulo: Graduación

Ya queda menos para la aparición de Hinata.


	12. Graduación

**Capítulo 12: Graduación**

Toda etapa en la vida tiene un final. Para poder avanzar tenemos que cerrar el capítulo anterior. Cuando la universidad termina la vida real nos espera. Ino no se sentía preparada para ese paso. Tenía su futuro planeado pero en esos momentos solamente quería salir corriendo, pedir que no le dieran su título que la dejasen quedarse un año más.

El sueño de Tokyo había terminado y ellas habían despertado siendo mujeres.

Esa noche Ino se graduó, había sido la última de sus amigas en hacerlo y ahora todas irían a celebrarlo con una gran fiesta.

Meses después una antigua amiga también se graduaría.

 _Hinata se levantó con elegancia cuando escuchó su nombre. Recogió su título con una sonrisa en el rostro y de nuevo caminó hacia su asiento. Solamente Neji y su madre estaban ahí ese día tan especial. A Hanabi no le había dicho que ese día recuperaba su libertad, quería darle una sorpresa a su hermana pequeña._

 _Volver a Japón le aterrorizaba porque sabía que tenía que enfrentar la furia de sus amigas por haberlas alejado de su vida todos esos años._

 _Pero había sido necesario._

 _Pronto nos volveremos a ver, Naruto-kun._

 _Fue con ese pensamiento que se fue a dormir esa noche._

 _En todos esos años no había sabido nada él._

 _En todos esos años no lo había olvidado._

 _Hinata no sabía que el rubio también seguía pensando en ella._

Sakura contemplaba el piso en el que había vivido durante cuatro años. Ino y Karin habían regresado a Konoha y ahora ella estaba sola. ¿ _Cómo demonios voy a pagar el alquiler?_ Ya no quería seguir dependiendo de sus padres pero le pagaban muy poco como residente en el hospital y el dinero que tenía ahorrado no duraría para siempre.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta, esperó dos segundos y unos enormes ojos verdes aparecieron frente a él. Sonrió aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver su cabello negro, aún no se acostumbraba.

—Te queda mejor el rosa.

La Haruno parpadeó un par de veces confusa por las palabras del moreno.

— ¿Has venido a mi casa para decirme eso?

—Entre otras cosas.

Y con esas palabras entró en su casa sin esperar una invitación. Ella lo contempló aún molesta. El Uchiha tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala y clavó su oscura mirada en la figura de ella. Sakura lo miró con intensidad, sus manos descansaban en sus caderas y él solamente pudo pensar en lo mucho que le apetecía acariciar esas piernas.

—Venía a hacerte una oferta.

— ¿Cuál?

La joven odiaba cuando él no iba directo al grano. A él le divertía ver su molestia reflejada en el delicado rostro de su antigua compañera de clase.

—Vente a vivir conmigo. Me gusta mi piso pero ahora Shikamaru va a volver a Konoha no quiero pagar tanto dinero yo solo. Y estoy seguro de que tú sola no podrás pagar el alquiler de este lugar. Así que algo práctico para los dos es vivir juntos.

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tú y yo viviendo en el mismo apartamento? Eso es una locura.

—No seas exagerada. Ambos estaremos ocupados con el trabajo, tampoco vas a tener que verme tanto.

Sakura consideró la propuesta del moreno. Realmente no era tan mala idea, así no se sentiría tan sola y tampoco tendría que compartir su casa con un desconocido. Además él no parecía un mal compañero de piso, era ordenado y silencioso. Sonrió.

—Muy bien, vivamos juntos.

Le tendió una mano y él la estrechó sin dudarlo.

 _Hoy empieza mi plan para enamorarte_ , Sakura.

Sakura no sabía que se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Ninguno conocía los sentimientos del otro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado

Próximo capítulo: Naruto

Me ha encantado escribir el capítulo de Naruto, estoy deseando publicarlo para que lo disfrutéis!


	13. Naruto

¡Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos porque me ha encantado escribir sobre Naruto. Al pobre lo he tenido un poco abandonado.

Y os traigo una buena noticia, ya tengo pensado el final para esta parte de la historia. Falsos adultos va a tener 20 capítulos. Por lo que solamente quedan 7. Pero la historia no acabará ahí, aún quedan muchos asuntos por resolver. Habrá una tercera parte que aún no sé cómo llamar, tengo varias ideas pero no me decido. Esa tercera parte va a ser distinta a esta, serán capítulos más largos (más parecidos a Falsas princesas en ese sentido). Y se centrará en tres cosas: amistad, sueños y amor. Por fin le voy a dar importancia a las parejas.

Ahora os dejo con este capítulo que espero os guste.

· · · ·

 **Capítulo 13: Naruto**

Su cuerpo golpeó el cuerpo del otro hombre, ambos cayeron al suelo. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando atrapó las muñecas del fugitivo y las unió con unas esposas. Kiba se acercó a él, aún jadeando. El moreno se agachó a la altura del hombre y le arrebató una bolsa de cocaína.

Llevaban semanas detrás de ese hombre, le pasaba drogas a los alumnos de la preparatoria en la que ambos habían estudiado. Su trabajo como policías era impedir que tipos como ese caminasen libremente por las calles de su ciudad.

El Inuzuka metió al detenido en el coche patrulla y lo llevó hasta la comisaría. Por su parte Naruto se estiró y sonrió. Durante años quiso ser alcalde, justo como su padre lo había sido pero en su último año de preparatoria había decidido ser policía.

Los estudios no eran lo suyo, la política tampoco. Él era un hombre de acción. Por eso junto con Kiba accedió a la academia de policía. Y a sus veintidós años estaba preparándose para ascender a subinspector. Quería especializarse en el departamento de homicidios. Su compañero prefería el departamento antidroga, el mismo en el que trabajaba su madre. Inuzuka Tsume era una inspectora con una carrera brillante, respetada por todos. El sueño de ambos era alcanzar ese reconocimiento.

Naruto siempre se sintió menos por ser un negado en los estudios. Su madre era profesora en la preparatoria y su padre había sido alcalde, en la actualidad era profesor en la universidad. Ambos tenían estudios superiores, él no. Su mejor amigo se graduó como el segundo mejor de su promoción en la preparatoria y como el mejor en derecho en la universidad de Tokyo.

Pero ya no se sentía inferior a Sasuke.

Tampoco sentía que había fracasado como hijo.

Era bueno en su trabajo, disfrutaba yendo al trabajo cada día. Cuando se graduó en la academia de policía sus padres le dijeron que estaban orgullosos de él, del hombre en el que se había convertido.

Ahora estaba estudiando de nuevo, después de todo si quería ascender tenía que adquirir más conocimientos.

Por primera vez en su vida no le importaba estudiar.

Consideraba que había triunfado en su vida laboral, ya llevaba tres años trabajando en la comisaría de Konoha, había detenido a delincuentes, resuelto casos y ayudado a sus vecinos.

Su vida sentimental había sido un fracaso.

Hinata le había roto el corazón al no volver a Konoha.

Lo había convertido en un hombre incapaz de enamorarse.

Lo que el rubio no sabía era que ella volvería pronto.

Había llegado el momento de sanar su corazón.

· · · ·

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Ya queda poco para la aparición de Hinata pero aún hay algunos personajes que quiero reflejar.

Próximo capítulo: Gaara.

El siguiente estará dedicado a nuestro pelirrojo favorito pero aparecerán otros personajes como Ino, Shikamaru, Karin...

¡Nos leemos!


	14. Gaara

**Capítulo 14: Gaara**

Dejó el montón de papeles encima del escritorio de su jefe. El hombre alzó la mirada, pero pronto dejó de prestarle atención para volver a su trabajo. El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado al silencio del actual alcalde de Konoha, era un hombre calmado que disfrutaba del silencio y la tranquilidad. Y por eso lo había escogido como su ayudante.

Gaara estaba en el último año de su doble licenciatura de economía y ciencias políticas. Sus notas eran de las mejores de su clase, era un chico trabajador y responsable que soñaba con dedicarse a la política para mejorar la vida de los demás.

Sonrió sarcástico, si ni siquiera era capaz de animar a su hermana mayor ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que podría ayudar a otros? Suspiró, desde que llegó Temari estaba alicaída, no bromeaba y sus sonrisas eran escasas.

Al principio no entendió lo que le sucedía.

Luego vio a Uchiha Itachi caminando por el centro cogido de la mano de otra mujer. Entonces todo encajó y por primera vez en años se sintió furioso. El moreno le saludó con una sonrisa, siendo tan amable como siempre.

Y él le dijo con total naturalidad que su hermana llevaba una semana en la ciudad.

Itachi se quedó mudo.

Su acompañante los miró confusa al ver la reacción de su novio.

Habían pasado tres meses de eso y aunque Temari estaba mejor no había recuperado su ironía ni sus bromas, echaba de menos esa parte de ella. Los sorprendente era que en tres meses esos dos no se hubieran encontrado por la ciudad, aunque claro ella salía poco de casa y estaba seguro de que evitaba los lugares que solía frecuentar su ex. Ellos habían tenido una relación fantástica, sin duda tenía que doler que su historia terminase de aquella manera.

Era de noche cuando terminó su jornada laboral pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que era viernes. Desde que se graduaron del instituto él y los demás habían adoptado la costumbre de verse todos los viernes por la noche. Al principio iban a un bar a beber unas cervezas o salían por las discotecas de la ciudad. Ahora solían quedar en el piso que Naruto compartía con Kiba o en el que él mismo compartía con sus dos hermanos mayores. Y desde que Tenten había vuelto también se juntaban en el apartamento que la joven compartía con su novio.

Al principio eran noches de chicos pero ahora que Ino, Karin, Tenten y Temari habían vuelto se juntaban todos.

Resultaba agradable volver a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

La cosas habían cambiado, ahora eran adultos, independientes, responsables y algunos con heridas que aún no sanaban. Los Uzumaki parecían los más rotos aunque Gaara no averiguaba qué era lo que le pasaba exactamente a la pelirroja. Pero era notable que algo le sucedía, había perdido ese sentido del humor mordaz que la caracterizaba y a veces se quedaba callada, como perdida en otro lugar. Por su parte su hermana a veces se quedaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

Le dolía no poder hacer nada por sus amigos. Naruto no tenía citas con chicas, simplemente algún que otro rollo en una discoteca, se negaba a salir con ninguna chica debido al recuerdo de la Hyuga. Y eso le preocupaba, cierto era que él no tenía novia y su historial de citas era más bien corto pero era porque ninguna le interesaba no por pensar en una chica que lo abandonó años atrás.

Hacía años había estado a punto de tener algo con Haruhi, pero al irse ella a Tokyo todo terminó. Igual que le había pasado a Kiba con Hanabi, algo parecido a los que sucedió entre su hermana e Itachi cuando él terminó la universidad y ella decidió no quedarse en Japón cuando se graduó. También se asemejaba a lo sucedido entre Hinata y Naruto. ¿Es que acaso la distancia era siempre el problema? ¿O se trataba de las metas individuales?

Fuera cual fuera el caso estaba claro que demasiada gente sufría por el mismo motivo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento no le sorprendió ver que ya había unos cuantos zapatos en la puerta. Se dirigió al salón y sonrió al ver aquella escena tan familiar. Chouji se encontraba sirviendo el aperitivo que él mismo había preparado, Suigetsu molestaba a Karin provocando que la chica le gritase enfurecida. Curiosamente el Hoizuki era el único que conseguía distraer a la pelirroja de sus propios demonios o eso le parecía a él. Naruto y Lee hablaban a gritos, mientras Kiba reía por lo que decía ese par. Juugo estaba sentado al lado de Shikamaru, ambos tan tranquilos como siempre. Aunque el Nara estaba diferente desde que había vuelto a Konoha, aunque tampoco podría decir qué le pasaba con exactitud. Su hermana hablaba con Tenten mientras Arata acariciaba la mano de la morena y charlaba con Kankuro. Sai dibujaba algo en su cuaderno y Shino comía lo que Chouji estaba sirviendo. Faltaba algo de escándalo ahí.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó, indicó que iría él provocando que todos lo mirasen sorprendidos y se preguntasen cuando había llegado el pelirrojo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una rubia que lo miraba sonriente. Ino siempre le había parecido atractiva pero tenía que reconocer que Tokyo le había sentado muy bien.

— ¡Siento llegar tarde!

—Yo acabo de llegar.

Ella asintió y él notó que lo miraba con atención, la miró con curiosidad.

—Pareces cansado, estás trabajando demasiado ¿cierto?

Él negó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No más que tú.

Ella sonrió con amplitud y pasó cuando el pelirrojo se apartó de la puerta. Anunció su llegada con un grito. A él le alegraba ver que por lo menos Ino parecía igual que antes, era más madurada y parecía más natural que en la preparatoria pero conservaba su energía. Esperaba que ella ayudase a su hermana a recuperarse, de hecho la había visto mejor desde el regreso de sus dos amigas y Shikamaru.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada vaga de Shikamaru. Gaara apreció que Ino se tensaba ante la mirada del moreno. Entre esos dos había cada día más tensión, a ver si lograba solucionar lo suyo de una vez. Todos sabían que iban a terminar juntos.

* * *

 _Este capítulo es más largo porque he utilizado a Gaara para mostrar un poco de la vida de los demás._

 _Próximo capítulo: Itachi_

 _Creo que de todos los capítulos el de Itachi es mi favorito, ya veréis por qué. Por cierto, lo publicaré el viernes 10._


	15. Itachi

**Capítulo 15: Itachi**

El sudor perlaba su frente, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Estaba cansado y solamente podía pensar en que quería tirarse en la cama y no levantarse durante días. Pero no podía, ahora tenía un puesto de responsabilidad en la empresa familiar. Su padre aún no pensaba jubilarse pero eso no le impedía dejar que poco a poco su hijo mayor ascendiese en la empresa. A él le gustaba su trabajo y se sentía afortunado por ello. Pero en su vida personal no lo era tanto.

Había sido un idiota, un impaciente y un pesimista.

Durante años deseó poder vivir con Temari en Konoha, alquilar un piso en el centro y dormir a su lado todas las noches. Fue un mes antes de que ella regresase cuando pensó que ya había esperado demasiado, que se merecía ser feliz con otra mujer.

Y por eso había perdido a la mujer de su vida.

Ahora salía cada semana con una chica distinta, siempre tratando de olvidarle, fracasando una y otra vez.

Sonreía, siempre pero se estaba cansando de fingir. Desde que se enteró de que ella estaba de nuevo en Konoha había querido hablar pero no pudo, no al ver cómo ella lo miraba. Los recuerdos estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria. Recordaba cómo fue reuniendo todo su valor al apartamento que ella compartía con sus hermanos, un ramo de flores en sus manos y una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro. Cuando la puerta se abrió su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo de ella, se detuvo unos segundos y sus labios y su sonrisa se rompió cuando sus ojos lo asesinaron. Temari lo odiaba pero ¿por qué? Recibió un portazo como única respuesta.

Una semana después su hermano menor lo llamó diciéndole que Naruto le había contado lo sucedido. Temari lo había visto en su casa besando a otra. Sasuke le dijo que era un idiota, que durante años le había machacado a él por dejar ir a Sakura y ahora estaba cometiendo el mismo error. Dejar ir a la mujer que quería.

Desde entonces había evitado por todos los medios encontrarse con ella, no podría soportar de nuevo esa mirada. Tal vez debería ser valiente, tratar de recuperar a aquella rubia que durante años lo había vuelto loco pero lo había dado por imposible. Nadie le había mirado como ella lo hizo aquel día.

Era un Domingo caluroso por lo que decidió ir a la playa con sus amigos del instituto. Aún le parecía increíble que después de tantos años siguieran juntándose. Decidió invitarlos a su casa de la playa, donde podrían disfrutar de una barbacoa. No se le ocurrió decírselo a su hermano menor.

Al entrar en la casa seguido por Sasori, Deidara, Yahiko y los demás a la primera que vio fue a Temari. Sus ojos se encontraron pero esa vez no vio odio en ellos, sorpresa y anhelo fue con lo que se encontró. Y entonces pensó que tal vez no era tan tarde. La rubia salió corriendo hacia la playa y sin dudarlo un segundo él la siguió.

Le costó alcanzarla pero cuando lo hizo la agarró de la muñeca haciendo que ella se detuviera al instante. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, notó que ella se estremecía. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, la tensión era palpable.

Estaban congelados por fuera derretidos por dentro.

—Te esperé, Temari. De verdad que lo hice pero...

Se detuvo cuando ella posó su dedo índice en sus labios. Sonrió y él se creyó en el cielo ¡Había echado tanto de menos esa sonrisa! Tantas noches había soñado con ella...

—No te preocupes, Sasuke ha hablado conmigo.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Ella sonrió divertida ante su sorpresa, aunque no lo culpaba. ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke intervenía en ese tipo de asuntos? Sin duda el moreno había crecido, solamente había que ver cómo trataba a Sakura, cómo la miraba.

—Que siempre hablabas de nuestro futuro. Que vivías con tus padres porque esperabas mi regreso para vivir juntos. Que solamente empezaste a salir con otras mujeres cuando pensaste que yo jamás volvería. Pero hay algo que quiero oír de tus labios — él se perdió en aquella mirada tan llena de vida — ¿Me quieres?

Itachi sonrió al escuchar la pregunta. Con ambas manos acarició las mejillas de ella, con una suavidad y una delicadeza que a Temari le pareció que la estaba acariciando con dos plumas. Acercó su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Te quiero, ahora y siempre.

Y dicho eso se fundieron en un beso.

El dolor y la espera quedaron en el pasado.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: Konoha_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Konoha

**Capítulo 16: Konoha**

Konoha era una ciudad única, llena de recuerdos, de rumores, de vida. Naruto se había convertido en el hombre que era gracias a su hogar y por eso pensaba dedicar su vida a proteger la paz de sus ciudadanos. Conocía cada calle, cada callejón sin salida y gran parte de la población lo conocía a él. Era uno de los mejores policías, además de ser el hijo del anterior alcalde y tener una personalidad que atrapaba a cuantos lo conocían. Naruto se había ganado el amor de todos aquellos que lo conocían.

A Karin le costó horrores sentir que Konoha era su hogar. Ella jamás se había sentido protegida y querida hasta que llegó a la casa de su tía. Desconfiaba de todos, se mostraba cruel y arrogante, escondiéndose de las personas que la rodeaban. Pero un día se dio cuenta de que amaba esa ciudad porque en ella dejó de ser una niña asustadiza y se convirtió en una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigas. Una mujer que quería a su primo, que deseaba que él fuera feliz. Pero Naruto no lo era y eso la apagaba, le hacía sentir que si ese rubio con tan buen corazón no podía ser feliz ¿cómo iba a serlo ella?

Su enamoramiento por Sakura fue su ejecución, al igual que los sentimientos de su primo por Hinata lo habían dejado destrozado. ¿Es que acaso no se merecían otra oportunidad? Ahora ella era incapaz de sentir algo por otra persona y Naruto se negaba a si quiera conocer chicas. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de una de sus mejores amigas? ¿Por qué aún ahora cuando ya no sentía lo mismo era incapaz de olvidar todo el dolor y la frustración? Sakura no tenía la culpa, ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía y eso era un verdadero tormento. En la universidad buscó consuelo en la cama de Shikamaru pero una vez regresó a Konoha decidió no usar el sexo para tratar de sanarse porque el sexo había sido lo que la había condenado.

¿Cómo se enamoró de Sakura? Era increíblemente sencillo: la trataba con cariño en la cama. Karin había tenido numerosos amantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, había disfrutado pero siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo. Lo descubrió la primera vez que se acostó con la Haruno, le faltaba cariño. Ella que nunca recibió muestras de cariño durante su infancia, con una madre destrozada que estaba siempre ausente y un hermano incapaz de cuidar de su hermana pequeña, más preocupado por huir él. Fue Kushina quien le mostró lo que era el amor, al igual que Minato y Naruto. Ellos eran su única familia y Konoha su verdadero hogar. Había estado bien en Tokyo pero al regresar supo que su sitio estaba en la ciudad de sus tíos, la misma ciudad donde conoció a sus amigas, sus hermanas.

Por fortuna Sakura no había regresado con ellas y eso le había dado una oportunidad para olvidarse de ella. Y lo había logrado, al verla durante las vacaciones de verano supo que de nuevo podía verla como una amiga más. Pero el dolor de un amor no correspondido la había destrozado, más ante la falta de la luz de Naruto. De hecho notaba que la infelicidad de su querido primo afectaba a todos. Incluso Kiba que siempre se había mostrado optimista y con una energía envidiable a veces estaba en su propio mundo. Todos trataban de devolverle la sonrisa al Uzumaki, a veces lo lograban pero su miraba casi siempre estaba apagada. Menos cuando realizaba su trabajo o eso les había dicho el Inuzuka.

Kiba sabía que quería ser policía desde niño, siempre había admirado el trabajo de su madre. Por eso desde muy pequeño tuvo claro su futuro y ahora estaba en ese futuro. Le gustaba su trabajo, además su compañero era Naruto, ese rubio había lograrlo molestarlo años atrás pero en la preparatoria se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos. El problema es que el hombre que trabajaba con él poco se parecía a ese adolescente lleno de alegría que con una sonrisa lograba alegrar el día del más desgraciado. Naruto había ayudado a casi todos a ser mejores personas, les había impulsado a crecer felices. Claro ejemplo era el del Sasuke, gracias a su mejor amigo no era un amargado de primera. Karin y Gaara también eran buenos ejemplos. Y él mismo sabía que sino fuera por Naruto no se habría interesado en ser amigo de Sasuke, Suigetsu o Gaara, por suerte el rubio los había unido. En la actualidad Gaara era uno de sus mejores amigos, sus fiestas con Suigetsu eran míticas y junto con los demás estaba deseando que Sasuke regresara a casa.

Lo más doloroso era saber quién era la causante del dolor del rubio. Nadie se imaginó que Hinata pudiera causar aquello pero así era. No se trataba de que la chica se hubiese marchado a Inglaterra, el problema era que al poco de hacerlo rompió el contacto con todos excepto con Hanabi y Neji. A Kiba eso le dolió, ellos habían sido amigos desde la secundaria y pensaba que para la joven él era importante para ella. Como en aquella época salía con Hanabi le insistía una y otra vez que le preguntase a Hinata el motivo de su actitud. Ella siempre le preguntaba a su hermana pero ella evadía el tema una y otra vez, provocando más de un enfado por parte de la pequeña. Por no causarle más problemas a su novia un día dejó de insistir.

Llevaban más de cuatro años sin saber nada de la heredera de los Hyuga. Por eso Ino se quedó congelada al verla en la estación. Parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sin duda era Hinata pero no parecía la misma, su cabello le llegaba un poco encima de los hombros, sus labios eran rojos como la sangre y su mirada... definitivamente no era inocente ni dulce.

No dudó un instante más y se apresuró para alcanzar a su ¿amiga? No sabía qué eran ellas para Hinata, no después de haber desaparecido de sus vidas durante tanto tiempo. ¿Podía seguir llamándola amiga? ¿Qué sentía al verla de nuevo? Sorpresa, nostalgia, confusión y ¿tristeza? Le entristecía el hecho de que ella no hubiera estado en Tokyo, todas se habían sentido dolidas pero también confusas. Nadie entendía el comportamiento de la joven, ni siquiera Hanabi que era la única con la que mantenía contacto. O al menos así fue hasta hace más de un año, Hanabi había entendido a su hermana pero no había compartido sus pensamientos con nadie.

Hinata se sentía extraña de estar por fin en casa, por una parte estaba feliz por poder volver a su hogar después de casi cinco años. Pero al mismo tiempo algo en su interior pesaba: culpa. Ella los había abandonado a todos, simplemente se había esfumado de sus vidas sin dar ninguna explicación. Para ella había sido la mejor decisión aunque aún ahora dudaba de si había sido lo correcto, lo justo para todos aquellos a los que consideraba amigos. Había dañado a sus amigas y a Naruto, era plenamente consciente de ello, además su hermana menor se había encargado de decírselo en la mayoría de sus conversaciones.

Los ojos perlas se encontraron con los azules. Ino se acercó más a ella. Se notaba que la Yamanaka estaba agitada, aún seguía confundida, no sabía qué decir o hacer. Así que se detuvo a poca distancia de la Hyuga y la miró fijamente sin decir ni una palabra. Hinata podía sentir el peso de esos ojos azules sobre ella, era obvio que estaba molesta. Ella alzó levemente el mentón, tenía que seguir con lo que había empezado tanto tiempo atrás porque eso era lo mejor para todos. Porque ella ya no era la adolescente que dejó Konoha, había cambiado y no para mejor.

— Ino — dolía mirarla de esa forma — ¿Necesitas algo?

La rubia no se lo podía creer. Cinco años, cinco malditos años ¿y eso era lo que le decía? Frunció el ceño.

— Necesito a la Hyuga Hinata que era mi amiga. La que nunca me miraría como si fuera una desconocida, como si no tuviera ningún valor, ella no nos habría abandonado. Quiero que la traigas de vuelta.

Le ardía la garganta. Echaba de menos a Hinata, a la dulce, a la que se ponía nerviosa en presencia de Naruto, la misma que se preocupaba por todos y siempre era amable. Pero la mujer que se encontraba ante ella no era su Hinata, era alguien totalmente diferente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Hyuga, una sonrisa elegante que hacía su rostro más hermoso pero que a Ino le produjo escalofríos. ¿Quién demonios era ese monstruo?

— No puedo hacer eso. Ella murió cuando dejó esta ciudad — su tono era cortante — Ten un buen día.

Y con una leve reverencia se alejó de la que un día fue una de sus mejores amigas, dejándola estática, con ganas de llorar, gritar, golpearla... pero se contuvo. Respiró hondo diez veces, tomó su maleta y salió de la estación, al hacerlo llamó a Temari. Tenían que reunirse.

Sabaku No Temari vivía actualmente en un apartamento en el centro junto con Uchiha Itachi, Ino los definía como una feliz pareja. La tranquilidad del moreno se compenetraba perfectamente con la pasión de la mujer, además ambos siempre tenían conversaciones sobre política, temas sociales, literatura, cine y música. Sin duda tenían mucho en común y sus diferencias se complementaban. Ino los envidiaba, pensaba que una pareja tenía que ser justo como eran ellos.

Temari era conocida por tener siempre una respuesta adecuada, era muy difícil discutir con ella y cuando le dabas una noticia impactante te calmaba sin problemas. Pero cuando la Yamanaka le detalló lo sucedido con Hinata simplemente se quedó en silencio.

— Hey Temari ¿sigues ahí?

— Perdona, es que no me lo puedo creer.

— Ya. ¿Quién imaginaría que Hinata se volvería como su padre?

— No creo que ella sea como Hiashi. La Hinata que conocíamos sigue ahí, tenemos que averiguar cómo traerla de vuelta.

— ¿Reunión en mi casa con Tenten y Karin?

— Te veo allí esta noche. Avisaré a Tenten.

— Karin y yo nos ocupamos de la cena.

Ambas colgaron. A la rubia le preocupaba un poco cómo se tomaría la noticia su compañera de equipo. La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada por su primo, en realidad todos lo estaban. Naruto siempre se había caracterizado por ser un muchacho lleno de vida pero el abandono del primer amor lo había marcado. Ni siquiera era capaz de de conocer a otras mujeres, se negaba y sus amigos ya no sabían qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Llamó a Sakura, la Haruno necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Qué te has dejado esta vez?

— Hinata ha vuelto a Konoha.

Pasaron los segundos en silencio.

— Algún día tenía que regresar. ¿Quién la ha visto?

La tranquilidad de su amiga dejó impresionada a Ino.

— Yo. Ella no es la misma, me ha dicho que la Hinata que conocimos murió cuando se marchó.

— Habrá que resucitar a nuestra Hinata.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a la rubia.

— Esta noche hablaremos sobre el tema ¿puedes tener una videoconferencia?

— No puedo. Tengo una guardia esta noche. Pero hablaré con Hanabi mañana, seguro ella nos puede ayudar, después de todo es la única con la que mantuvo contacto.

— De acuerdo. Te mandaré un mensaje con nuestras conclusiones. Trata de no asesinar a Sasuke-kun.

Al oír esa burla la Haruno colgó el teléfono murmurando un: maldita cerda. De reojo observó a su compañero de piso, la noche anterior Sasuke había estado trabajando hasta tarde en un informe, casi sin dormir se había ido a una reunión esa mañana. Y ahora estaba echándose una siesta en el sofá del salón que ambos compartían. Si años atrás le hubiesen dicho que acabaría compartiendo casa con el Uchiha se habría vuelto loca pero al final no había resultado ser tan malo. Se veían poco a causa de las prácticas de ambos, hacían planes cada uno por su cuenta con sus amigos de Tokyo. Intercambiaban algunas palabras, casi todos los días desayunaban juntos y algunas noches cenaban o se sentaban en el sofá a ver una película. Sin duda su relación era más cordial que nunca pero a veces discutían. Porque era Sakura y Sasuke y eso era lo que hacían.

Hinata ha vuelto, ahora todos están en casa. Se quedó callada unos instantes ante ese pensamiento. ¿Había llegado el momento de regresar? Tanto Ino como Karin le habían dicho numerosas veces que tenían una habitación libre en su apartamento y que la estaba esperando a ella. Pero no sabía qué hacer, amaba Tokyo pero no era Konoha.

— ¿En qué piensas?

La voz ronca del moreno la sobresaltó. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros como tantas otras veces.

— En Konoha.

— ¿Irás para Navidad?

— No sé si volver cuando termine las prácticas en marzo.

El Uchiha guardó silencio.

— Si decides volver yo también lo haré.

Las palabras del joven la dejaron totalmente desconcertada.

— ¿Por qué?

Sasuke bufó para luego levantarse del sofá. Sus ojos oscuros clavados en Sakura, sin duda ese hombre era imponente pero ni siquiera él conseguía intimidar a la joven. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de él.

— Para ser tan inteligente a veces eres muy lenta.

Había burla en su voz, la Haruno frunció el ceño molesta.

— No es mi culpa que no sepas actuar como el resto de gente.

Él se acercó más a ella, Sakura no se movió. El moreno se inclinó un poco, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— Nunca he sido como el resto. Si lo fuera no te enamorarías de mí ¿cierto?

La mujer se quedó sin palabras. ¿A qué demonios venía eso?

— Lenta — se burló — Es sencillo. Tú fuiste el principal motivo por el que me quedé en Tokyo.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentir cierta diversión al ver la cara que había puesto su compañera de piso. Le gustaba provocarla, ver cómo cambiaban sus expresiones, era especialmente gratificante dejar sin palabras a esa mujer que siempre parecía tener una respuesta para todo.

— Si volvemos a Konoha quítate ese tinte negro.

Y con esas palabras se alejó de Sakura que aún no terminaba de asumir lo dicho por el moreno. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Por su parte el Uchiha se metió en la ducha pensando en Konoha, había crecido en esa ciudad, sabía que allí estaba su pasado y también estaría su futuro. En Tokyo se había convertido en un hombre, había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida pero por primera vez sentía que estaba siguiendo el rumbo adecuado. Tal vez en Konoha Sakura dejase de ser tan lenta, tal vez sus amigas le harían notar que él no era como antes y que tenía ciertas atenciones con ella. Porque esa mujer no se enteraba de nada, casi parecía tan lenta como Naruto. Naruto... su mejor amigo no estaba bien, era consciente de ello y según le decían Kiba y Shikamaru el rubio seguía sin mejorar.

Sasuke era malo para expresar sus sentimientos o su preocupación por los demás pero siempre se había preocupado por Naruto. Lo podía golpear e insultar pero eso no quitaba que quisiera que él fuera feliz porque si había alguien que se lo merecía era él.

Salió de la ducha con la mente llena de preocupación y de posibles soluciones. Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo.

— Sasuke — la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta hizo que mirase en esa dirección. Ella nunca entraba a su habitación — Hinata ha vuelto a Konoha, no es la misma chica que conocimos. He pensado que lo mejor será que seas tú quien avise a Naruto.

Escuchó los pasos de ella alejándose de la puerta.

— Gracias.

Hyuga Hinata había regresado. Definitivamente tenían que volver a Konoha.

Naruto miró confundido su teléfono al ver una llamada de su mejor amigo. Sasuke no solía llamarle, seguía siendo tan poco hablador como cuando estaban en el instituto.

— ¡Teme!

Al otro lado Sasuke sonrió al ver que ese rubio aún mostraba entusiasmo aunque no como antes.

— Naruto, hay algo que debes saber — hizo una pequeña pausa, preocupado por la reacción del rubio — Hinata está en Konoha.

Y no pudo decir más. El Uzumaki había cortado la llamada. El moreno soltó una maldición y lo llamó de nuevo. Pero su amigo no contestó, Naruto había dejado caer el aparato sobre su cama y había salido disparado de su apartamento.

No sabía por qué había salido corriendo de ese modo, de alguna forma su cuerpo se había movido solo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba por la parte norte de la ciudad, esa zona en la que vivían sus padres y también donde estaba la mansión de ella. Pero no se dirigía a ninguno de esos lugares. Naruto buscaba algo de paz aunque irónicamente había elegido un lugar plagado de recuerdos.

Desde el mirador se veía toda Konoha, sus ojos azules se pasearon por los edificios, deteniéndose unos instantes en el del instituto.

Konoha era su hogar y como tal lo amaría sin dudar.

Algunos no se habían movido de Konoha, otros habían llegado a la ciudad durante su adolescencia, algunos habían estado años sin pisar la ciudad y otros aún permanecían lejos, diferentes circunstancia y experiencias pero una única realidad: Konoha era su hogar.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Este capítulo ha sido el más largo, al principio iba a ser diferente, de hecho pensaba quedarme en la conversación entre Hinata e Ino pero de alguna forma me ha salido escribir todo lo demás. Y sinceramente me ha gustado el resultado, de hecho este capítulo se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos._

 _Ya no queda nada para el final._

 _Próximo capítulo: Hinata._

 _Llevaba siglos deseando escribir el regreso de Hinata a Konoha, el capítulo de ella estará situado en Navidad, un mes después de su llegada._

 _Por cierto la siguiente parte de esta historia ya tiene título. Falsa felicidad. Creo que tendrá entre diez y quince capítulos._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	17. Hinata

**Capítulo 17: Hinata**

Llevaba años deseando pasar la Navidad en Konoha con su familia y con todos sus amigos. Pero eso formaba parte de un sueño del pasado. Como lo fue Tokyo. Sueños que estaban presentes en su mente, que la hacían llorar hasta que conseguía dormirse de madrugada. No era feliz y sentía que no lo iba a ser nunca. Sentía que tampoco merecía otra cosa. ¿Cómo va a merecerse la felicidad alguien que abandona a los suyos? Una mujer que aún obedecía los mandatos de su padre y que de seguir así jamás podría seguir su propio camino.

Hinata estaba perdida, se perdió en aquel vuelo a Londres. Su timidez y su dulzura permanecía escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser. Seguía odiando hablar en público pero cuando tenía que hacerlo se ponía la máscara de los Hyuga, como ella misma la había llamado en su mente, y actuaba impasible. Justo como había hecho con Ino aquel día. Le había dolido en el alma, cada palabra que decía era como una herida más en su maltratado corazón. Pero lo había hecho porque había creído lo mejor.

Porque era mejor que sus amigas pensaran que ya no las unía nada, que no tenían que preocuparse por ella a que sí lo hicieran. Había cosas de su vida que no quería que supieran. También se avergonzaba por no haber logrado ser libre, su futuro encadenaba sus muñecas y ella lo había aceptado, hacía mucho tiempo que se había cansado de luchar.

Llevaba un mes en Konoha y aún no se había encontrado con Naruto. De sus antiguos amigos solamente había visto a Ino aquel día y a Shino que había ido a verla, como siempre él pudo ver a través de ella.

— _Aunque trates de ocultarte ellas sacarán a la verdadera Hinata. La estaré esperando, igual que Naruto y todos los demás han hecho todos estos años._

Simplemente le dijo aquello y se marchó, con ese misterioso tan característico suyo. Esas palabras la habían dejado devastada ¿Naruto la había esperado todos esos años? Sabía por Hanabi todo el dolor que había causado su abandono pero al estar allí todo era más real, todo era peor.

Suspiró con cansancio, al día siguiente sería Noche Buena y ella no podía evitar pensar en sus amigas. La última vez fueron con los chicos a un karaoke, comieron dulces y vieron el árbol, para ella era uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos. Al parecer se iba a pasar la vida añorando el pasado, pensando en los buenos tiempos mientras su corazón se deshacía cada vez más.

Por primera vez en su vida su padre estaba orgulloso de ella, satisfecho con lo que su hija había hecho en Inglaterra. Todo había salido según sus planes y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo, obedecer había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

 _Las muñecas no deciden, no piensan y mucho menos sienten._

Esas palabras dolían.

Palabras que su propio padre le dijo al poco de llegar a Londres, cuando fue a visitarla para asegurarse de que estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes. Fue entonces cuando Hinata decidió cortar contacto con todos sus amigos, cuando decidió no volver a pisar Konoha en años. Ese fue el día que la Hyuga Hinata que todos conocían murió, sentenciada por su propio padre, ejecutada por su propia inseguridad y cobardía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, permitió que pasara, pensando que tal vez Hanabi ya había llegado de Tokyo pero en su lugar se encontró con su primo Neji.

Sonrió con sinceridad, hacía un año que no veía a su primo. Se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza, a Neji no lo había podido engañar, él descubrió pronto todo y desde entonces se convirtió en su mayor apoyo. Su querido primo llevaba más de un año trabajando en Seúl, en la sede que la empresa familiar tenía allí. A su manera había conseguido ser libre y eso hacía que sintiera que todo por lo que estaba pasando merecía la pena.

— Te he echado de menos.

Él acarició su cabeza, con ese cariño de hermano protector que había aumentado con los años.

— Ya estoy aquí y es para quedarme.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven, se separó de él y lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar sola con todo lo que tienes encima? He venido a apoyarte y a ayudar. Tu padre no va a arruinarte más la vida, voy a conseguir que todos entiendan por lo que has pasado.

— No, Neji. Si no soy yo será Hanabi. Además si ambas nos negamos nuestra familia...

Él chasqueó la lengua.

— No subestimes el poder de nuestra familia, no cometas el mismo error que tu padre.

— No lo entiendes, durante mi estancia en Inglaterra he aprendido muchas cosas. El mundo de los negocios es más duro de lo que pensamos, lo necesitamos.

— Me niego — la tomó por los hombros — Vamos a salir adelante con nuestra propia fuerza.

— Pero mi padre.

El bufido de su primo la hizo callar.

— No más excusas, Hinata. Ha llegado la hora de crecer, tienes que hacer frente a tus actos. Sé valiente y confía en la fuerza de tus seres queridos.

Solamente obtuvo silencio como respuesta. Ella desvió la mirada a la ventana, desde allí se podía ver la mansión de la familia Uchiha.

— Estará aquí para la fiesta de Navidad de los Uchiha.

Neji observó a su prima. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Cómo podía lograr que viera la realidad? Necesitaba hablar con Sakura y las demás pero después de lo que sucedió con Tenten años atrás siempre le había resultado un poco incómodo acercarse a la morena.

Decidió dejar a Hinata sola en la habitación y aprovechó para contactar con Temari.

— Vaya, vaya. Una llamada de Hyuga Neji. ¿Cómo te va la vida?

— Si alguien merece una llamada mía es la reina ¿no? — entre ellos siempre hubo ese tipo de bromas — Es sobre Hinata, hay algo que necesitáis saber.

— Te mando mi dirección. Itachi está en casa ayudando con la dichosa fiesta de mañana.

— ¿Qué se siente al ser una Uchiha?

— Cansado.

Y con esa palabra colgó dejando a Neji sonriendo. Temari fue su amiga en la preparatoria y en Tokyo mantuvieron esa amistad, a pesar de lo sucedido entre él y Tenten. Temari entendió a la perfección lo sucedido entre ambos. Estaba seguro de que ella era la persona correcta para hablar sobre Hinata, además de las amigas de su prima era con la que tenía más confianza.

Hanabi llegó a casa pocas horas antes de la cena. No se sorprendió de ver a su hermana allí, pero le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Casi un mes atrás Sakura había tratado de sacarle información, tratando de comprender la actitud de Hinata una vez más pero ella simplemente le dijo que había un motivo. Y que no creía que pudieran hacerla cambiar. Aunque no lo parecía su hermana mayor era terca, cuando tomaba una decisión continuaba con ese camino sin importar el daño que pudiera hacerle.

Hinata se preocupaba por todos menos por ella misma.

Observó la mansión Uchiha con inquietud, estaba a unos pasos de su pasado y eso la hacía temblar. Él rodeó su cintura, sonrió ante el gesto cariñoso y siguió los pasos de su padre. Sentía la mirada de su primo sobre ella, tratando de averiguar cómo se sentía. Por otra parte su hermana menor taladraba con la mirada a su acompañante, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Así era Hanabi y ella no tenía derecho a decirle que se comportara de mejor forma. Sabía muy bien que la había defraudado, una de tantas cosas que jamás podría perdonarse.

Hacía frío pero era inevitable sentir calidez al ver los farolillos que alumbraban la entrada de la mansión. El jardín era precioso, un regalo a la vista. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente sin poder evitarlo. No podía olvidar aquella fiesta casi cinco años atrás, cuando su mayor preocupación era ir a Londres, cuando se ponía a tartamudear ante ese rubio, esa noche en la que se atrevió a besarle fue una de las mejores de su vida. Daría toda su vida por volver a aquellos días. Pero no podía.

Al entrar lo primero que llamó su atención fue la figura de una rubia espectacular, dueña de los ojos más poderosos que Hinata había visto en su vida. Cuando ella la miró pudo ver sorpresa en su rostro, pronto percibió tristeza en esos ojos verdes que tanto la habían apoyado durante su adolescencia. Temari le había ayudado a ser más decidida y a creer más en sí misma. Sabía que estaría en aquella fiesta, pensaba que estaba preparada. Pero se equivocaba. Aquella mirada abrió una nueva herida en su corazón.

Dolía, aquella mirada la quemaba por dentro.

Él apretó el agarre, tratando de darle apoyo.

Su padre se dirigió a ella y eso le dio una oportunidad de apartar los ojos de Temari para encontrarse con los de Sasuke. El Uchiha se había vuelto aún más imponente de lo que fue en el pasado. Si fuera la chica de antes probablemente se habría puesto a temblar pero ya no lo era. Ahora era la muñeca Hyuga que su padre siempre quiso que fuera.

— Sasuke-kun, buenas noches — hizo una pequeña reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa.

La mirada oscura del Uchiha seguía sobre ella, tratando de descifrarla, tratando de ver en ella a la adolescente que siempre se sonrojaba.

— Hyuga — con un leve asentimiento saludó a la joven — Neji, Hanabi — su voz sonó diferente al nombrarlos a ellos, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata.

Luego su mirada se clavó en su acompañante. En aquel hombre moreno de ojos azules que lo miraba con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

— Él es Tachibana Ryou, mi prometido.

Esas palabras sorprendieron hasta al impasible Uchiha, sin duda el hombre no se podía creer que Hinata le hubiese dado esa noticia con total claridad. Sabía lo que el protocolo exigía de él pero una vez más mandó las normas a la mierda.

— ¿Lo elegiste parecido a él a propósito?

Y con esas palabras se marchó de allí, yendo a parar con su hermano mayor y su cuñada.

Hinata se quedó helada. Sin duda ese hombre sabía cómo dañar a alguien con una sola frase.

 _Me lo merezco._

Ryou la miraba preocupado, pasó una mano por su mejilla. No quería preocuparle así que le sonrió como si en verdad no le pasara nada.

No supo cómo pero en algún punto de la noche se quedó sola cerca de la mesa de las bebidas.

— Hinata — se giró ante el llamado. Ante ella estaba Temari — Ino siempre creyó que ella era la mejor actriz pero estaba equivocada, tú siempre fuiste la mejor fingiendo ser otra persona — hizo una pausa para acariciarle el cabello — Pero ambas sabemos que es imposible fingir para siempre — le sonrió con el cariño que seguía profesándole — No sé qué te ha pasado, no sé por qué te has prometido con ese hombre. Lo que sí sé es que quieras o no te traeremos de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste.

Y con esas últimas palabras la dejó de sola de nuevo. La Hyuga miró su bebida medio ausente, más perdida que nunca. Sabía que sus amigos la ayudarían en todo lo que hiciera falta pero ¿seguía a tiempo de ser salvada? ¿Era capaz de arriesgar la vida de tantas personas por su propia felicidad? Y luego estaba Ryou ¿podría abandonarlo para intentar ser feliz? ¿Acaso era justo?

Odiaba tener tantas dudas.

¿Por qué tenía que tomar ese tipo de decisiones?

 _No quiero ser una adulta._

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Llevaba siglos queriendo llegar a esta parte._

 _Cómo podréis ver aún quedan muchas incógnitas respecto a Hinata. Es por eso que la tercera parte de esta historia estará centrada en ella._

 _Pero ésto aún no termina. Quedan tres capítulos que estarán llenos de momentos clave._

 _Próximo capítulo: Kiba_


End file.
